


a spring breeze

by goldavn



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, create your own boyfriend, humour (?) i guess, text messagey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: jihoon wants a boyfriend.one spring day the breeze blows a flier his way advertising "createyourdreamboyfriend.com".maybe he should try his luck?





	a spring breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamsaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamsaes/gifts).



> hi kat~ i had heaps of fun creating this for you and i hope you enjoy it!!! merry merry christmas and let me know what you think, 2park is just too fun to write.

Jihoon was fed up.

Every day.

Every night. 

Like a fool.

Every goddamn day.

Why?

Because of his best friend and roommate Jinyoung, and his boyfriend Daehwi. Don’t get him wrong, he’s more than happy for his friend to be in a healthy and loving relationship but not when it means waking up to giggling and the sound of kissing every morning, followed by the whole day consisting of mushy public displays of affection.

It didn’t make him feel sick… it made him feel _jealous._

He would kill for cuddles and kissing every second he wanted it, but the problem was he had no one to share such actions. That was until one after class when he was waiting for the bus a piece of paper suddenly flies directly into his face.

“Ah!” Jihoon grumbled as he peeled the paper away. When he glances at the advertisement for _createyourdreamboyfriend.com_ he cringes and goes to chuck it away when he dubiously pauses for a moment.

He thinks, _what if I just…_

He shakes his head out of sudden better judgment, thinking it was such a stupid thought to even encourage for a split second. But he can already hear Daehwi in his ear upon hearing about such a website and how Jihoon should try it – even if it was a scam. Anything was better than having his ex, Donghan, trying to get back with him every five minutes after Jihoon embarrassingly dumped him in the cafeteria in their final year of high school.

And yet, he still finds himself staring at the stupid advertising, and letting himself browse into the google app in his phone and keying in the web address.

“It wouldn’t hurt,” Jihoon says to himself, opening up the online dating website. The website itself looked pretty neat and official but Jihoon still felt a bit weary – what if his dream boyfriend turned out to be a sixty-year-old geezer trying to pick up a young sugar baby?

 _Not_ Jihoon’s scene at all.

Yet, he navigates his way to the signup page and creates his very own account under the alias _wink boy._ His name can still be seen, but he wanted his username to be something completely different – a sort of way to give himself a tiny bit of security when people are viewing his account if that is how the website worked. He doesn’t set his photo as an actual image of his face – _that_ would be stupid, instead, he uses a photo of his lips downward, an image he used on a slightly more dodgy website earlier in the year after a drunken dare.

He finally tapped into the section “create”.

And boy, was the application both lengthy and detailed.

 

**Welcome to Create Your Dream Boyfriend!**

_Our website was founded on the idea that everyone who makes an application can meet with someone who matches their profile the best – meaning the most points for compatibility! Fill out the application below if you too, want to meet the boyfriend of your dreams!_

 

 **_Name:_ ** _Park Jihoon_

 **_Age:_ ** _20_

 **_Location:_ ** _Seoul, South Korea_

 **_Star Sign:_ ** _Gemini_

 **_Eye Colour:_ ** _Brown_

_**Hair Colour:** Dyed Red_

**_Hobbies: D_ ** _ancing, singing, music, gaming, looking after puppies, acting_

 **_Traits you look for in your significant other:_ ** _Honesty, loyalty, likes to have fun_

 **_Deal Breakers_ ** _: lies, smells bad, only wants to fuck and have no proper conversations_

 

Jihoon thinks he’d done pretty well filling in all the parts that were needed. All he needed to do now was hit **“send the application.”**

He puts his phone into his pocket as his bus finally arrives and when he stands up to get onto it, he scoffs to himself. 

_“Jihoon you silly twit.”_

He thinks, how crazy it is what boredom and curiosity can do to oneself – and he just hopes that in this case, that curiosity doesn’t kill the cat – just this once.

  

Woojin stirs as his cell phone pings off in the middle of the night. He groans, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he picks up the device, seeing a notification from “createyourdreamboyfriend.com”.

He perks up, surprised that they had found a match so quickly and sleep can definitely wait a little while longer. He opens up the email and a link transfers him to his account in his web browser, showing a little red notification with a (1) on it. Woojin clicks into it and reads the sweet words he’d been hoping for since he made the account.

**[You have a match!]**

Woojin braces himself to see who his match was and when he sees a pair of juicy lips followed by the name Park Jihoon, his life almost flashes before himself.

“You’re fucking kidding!” he screeches to himself.

Park Jihoon, the very Park Jihoon in his English course who he shamelessly tries to flirt with every damn lecture and still doesn’t know Woojin actually exists as their exchanges had been very brief and barely indicated a friendship between the two.

But what luck that his Jihoon is this Jihoon and all he had to do was click the message button on their match notification to send a simple “hello”.

 

**Winkboy:**

Oh hey!

**Chamsaes:**

Guess we matched huh?

**Winkboy:**

Well uh, yeah it looks like it lol

**Chamsaes:**

Sorry im awkward lol

**Chamsaes:**

Do you use this website much?

**Winkboy:**

Literally only started using it this afternoon

**Winkboy:**

You’re my first match

**Winkboy:**

:3

**Chamsaes:**

Cute. I haven’t gotten many matches that look quite as cute as you.

Woojin grins to himself. One of the things he admired the most about Jihoon was how seemingly beautiful he could look on a day to day basis with little to no effort put in whatsoever – Woojin had overheard that ever since high school Jihoon only did as much as put product in his hair – beauty products and the like were foreign to his college years.

If anything, Jihoon was the person to have a crush on – everyone apparently did and as far as Woojin was aware he was just another in the line of many others who would love to court Park Jihoon.

**Chamsaes:**

I mean, your lips I guess. They’re very plump.

****

**Winkboy:**

That’s an interesting observation…

 

  **Chamsaes:**

Well, it is your profile picture you know…

****

**Winkboy:**

Oh.

 

**Winkboy:**

Right

 

**Winkboy:**

LOL

 

**Chamsaes:**

Wonder what the rest of you actually looks like hmm….

 ****

**Winkboy:**

[OPEN IMAGE FILE]

 

 

Holy _fuck._

 

Jihoon had sent through a photo of himself from what looked like he was fresh out of the shower and holy shit was he gorgeous. His lips were so pink and his red hair was perfectly tousled in such a way that made Woojin swoon not twice not thrice but four times in a row.

 

**Winkboy:**

Well?

 

**Chamsaes:**

You’re really handsome…. Like too fucking handsome

****

**Winkboy:**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

  

**Winkboy:**

Well?

 

**Chamsaes:**

I think im in heaven?

 

 

**Winkboy:**

JHADKSBSFBGSGSFBGKSJGK

 

**Winkboy:**

Don’t make me choke

 

**Chamsaes:**

Choke?

 

**Chamsaes:**

Im telling the truth

 

 

**Winkboy:**

Bullshit

 

**Chamsaes:**

Oh fuck off just take the compliment wink boy

 

 

**Winkboy:**

Ksdbfkdsbfkdsbfreal charmer you are huh?

 

**Chamsaes:**

What can I say? Works real well on both the lads and the ladies

 

**Chamsaes:**

;)

 

**Chamsaes:**

Talk tomorrow? Its pretty late

 

 

**Winkboy:**

Course!! Have a sleep Woojin

 

 

**Chamsaes:**

Yeah you too Jihoon.

 

 

 

After a few weeks of texting, and what felt like forever Woojin finally had the will to send the very message he had been wanting to ever since he matched with Jihoon.

 

 

**Chamsaes:**

Do you want to grab a drink in person this week?

**Winkboy:**

Yeah! I’d be down

**Chamsaes:**

Do you know the café near the university?

**Winkboy:**

Flowerbomb?

**Chamsaes:**

Yeah! Do you wanna meet their in the evening after classes one day? Like we could have some bar food and a couple drinks? Nothing big though if you don’t want to its fine

**Winkboy:**

No! I mean yes! I’d love to meet there. Let know what time and stuff

**Chamsaes:**

7pm, Friday night?

**Winkboy:**

Perfect. Sounds like a plan

**Chamsaes:**

Sweet, see you there winky.

**Winkboy:**

Lmfao, see you there Woojinie.

 

Woojin was waiting at the bar when he saw Jihoon walk in – and holy fuck did he catch the majority of the bar’s customers stares as he sauntered over to the bartender.

“Rum and coke, please.” Jihoon almost purred at the bartender and Woojin could have barfed from nervousness. Jihoon was everything – cute, sultry, flirty, mysterious; all the things wrapped into one that Woojin was attracted to and it made his stomach flip over and over.

How the hell could he pull himself together?

Another drink, of course.

Jihoon eventually spotted him from across the table and made his way over to Woojin's side, sliding his arm over his shoulders for an awkward yet endearing hug.

“Hey!” Jihoon softly exclaimed, sliding onto the bar stool next to Woojin. He beamed as he said hello to Jihoon, taking in the monstrosity yet fashionable ensemble Jihoon had put together on his body. He was wearing a bright yellow sweater with black ripped jeans and on his feet were a pair of hot pink slides – definitely not bar appropriate but with a face like Jihoons it was easily acceptable. 

“You been waiting long?” Jihoon asked as he pointed to Woojin’s two empty glasses.

"Pfft, never! Only like ten minutes," Woojin told him.

Jihoon stifled back a laugh as Woojin nervously nibbled at his lip and Jihoon thought, how the fuck did this website get his type so _incredibly_ right.

Everything about Woojin from the initial meeting was what Jihoon was attracted to the most - darker hair, shy in personality yet still able to seem extroverted even though it was obvious he wasn't, slender hands and fingers, narrowed sexy eyes and a piercing glare that made Jihoon feel like he was the only guy in the room.

Fuck, he whispered to himself as he ordered his own drink.

"I'll have what he's been having, and he'll have another."

The bartender nods at Jihoon's request and Woojin grins at him.

"You're a fan of rum? I thought you preferred soju more?"

"Well whatever my date is having i'd also like to try," Jihoon bantered back.

The bartender brings them back their drinks and Jihoon takes a sip of his, "mmm."

Woojin chuckles at his enjoyment of the drink and turns to face him more.

"Date?" he asks into the air.

"Date."

"Oh i wasn't aware," Woojin jokes around, making Jihoon splutter his drink everywhere.

"You're such an idiot." Jihoon laughs as he mops up his drinks mess and decides to order a second drink in between their conversation.

"Wow, calm down tiger." Woojin warns Jihoon - frankly scared that he might get plastered.

"Hey it's allgood, i just want to catch up to you okay?" Jihoon reassures him, and his eyes remain steady, focused and it sends shivers down Woojins spine. As they begin to talk more and continue to order more drinks its hard to ignore the stares Jihoon was illiciting from other boys in the bar. He looked like a whole meal and Woojin couldn't disagree on that but to feel so threatned by another mnas glare was something he'd never experienced before and it seemed like Jihoon was feeling somewhat in the same way.

"You used to it?" Woojin asks, pointing to the men across the table and catching them mid point in Jihoon's direction. Jihoon throws his head back and chuckles, holding onto Woojin's arm as he did so.

"Unfortunately yeah. They're all creeps though. It's why i haven't been out with anyone in forever," Jihoon tells him.

"Well, you're out with me," Woojin beams. Jihoon lets a small embarrassed grin ripple across his lips as he held his fingers up to Woojin's lips, silencing him.

"Shh, don't let them know." And Jihoon winks and holy fucking hell does it send Woojin to another dimension.

"Looks like they've already got the idea," Woojin whispers onto his finger, the other men at the bar turning away from the two's skinship. Jihoon blushes and Woojin follows suit except for the daring action of using his fingers to hook a stray hair back into place next to Jihoon'sear. Jihoon's eyes were shining when they met and Woojin couldn't bring himself to stay tame any longer, slowly leaning in towards Jihoon's plump, cherry colored lips. Jihoon paused before he kissed Woojin back but when he did, _boy_ did he fucking kiss like he had been for at least twenty years plus. They separated and couldn't help but pant slightly, half from the kiss and half from the heat in the room.

"You want to get a lift home? I can call you a cab?" Woojin asks Jihoon at the end of the night. They'd eventually made themselves comfortable in one of the booths in the back of the bar, the perfect place to get away with stealing plenty of kisses in between sips of their beverages.

"That'd be nice," Jihoon whispered to him.

And so, Woojin helped Jihoon into his cab, and sent him on his way hom, sealing their goodbye with a gentle peck on the cheek.

"See you soon alright?"

Jihoon nodded, "very soon."

 

And in fact, only a mere couple hours later did Woojin recieve a set of text messages that would change things entirely.

 

 

**Winkboy:**

Next time I’ll definitely out drink you lol

**Chamsaes:**

You could try

**Winkboy:**

I think I could if I really tried

 

**Winkboy:**

Like really

**Chamsaes:**

mhmmmmmm

**Winkboy:**

Whats wrong with you weirdo?

 

**Chamsaes:**

Just not used to so many boys giving the boy im interested in so many looks

**Winkboy:**

Hahahahahahahahahhahahaha

 

**Winkboy:**

You really don’t have anything to worry about, I swear

 

**Winkboy:**

Whats the harm in acting like a boyfriend when ive already talked myself into thinking you basically are like one already

 

**Winkboy:**

Fuck did I really just say that

**Chamsaes:**

Boyfriend aye? Could get used to that term pretty quickly….

**Winkboy:**

Oh shut up

 

**Winkboy:**

As you just said its just a term

**Chamsaes:**

So why not?

**Winkboy:**

Why not what?

**Chamsaes:**

Be just a term?

**Winkboy:**

…….

 

**Winkboy:**

I mean, if you really want to be that for me… I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to

**Chamsaes:**

Of course I want to, you dingbat

**Winkboy:**

Hahahahha

 

**Winkboy:**

So………….

 

**Winkboy:**

Boyfriend?

**Chamsaes:**

Boyfriend.

**Winkboy:**

Boyfriend

 

**Winkboy:**

hehe

**Chamsaes:**

You’re cute

**Winkboy:**

You’re my boyfriend

**Chamsaes:**

You wont stop making me blush will you?

**Winkboy:**

Nope……

 

**Winkboy:**

That’s what boyfriends do…

Be there for you, make you laugh, essentially another half.

**Chamsaes:**

And your mine?

 

**Winkboy:**

Yup. And im yours.

**Chamsaes:**

Sounds like a good deal

**Chamsaes:**

You’ve probably fallen asleep but thanks Jihoon for going on the website that day. Youre truly something else and I couldn’t ask for someone better to invest my time and effort in. Sweet dreams you angel, good night.

**Winkboy:**

You’re too fucking cute.

 

**Winkboy:**

Im-

 

**Winkboy:**

Good night woojinie you’re too sweet and I like you a lot. Thank you and sweet dreams to you too chamsaes xx

 

**Chamsaes:**

Goodnight Jihoonie xx


End file.
